


Luck

by paxlux



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, finished fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History will be history will be history.</p><p>Please do not repost anywhere else without my express authorization, this includes PDFs and downloadable files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Wish I could've finished this one.

There's no need for a lesson. History is history is history. They all have tragic backgrounds and origin stories. No need to go over it when the voice says, “Neural handshake in—“

Stiles leaves his eyes open, Derek closes his eyes, then the world shrinks and implodes and history is history is history, but Stiles is seeing it all in his head:

Derek as a kid running with a cape around his shoulders. Derek holding an older girl’s hand as they cross the street (Laura, gone and buried, _gone_ ). Derek’s melting ice cream falling to the hot sidewalk in slow motion almost on his TMNT sneakers. Derek watching the news as the first Kaiju makes landfall just hours away, it’s just a trip down the coast, and the Kaiju’s there, ground shaking like gods come to earth – Derek strapped into the Beacon, hanging upside down, blood on his face, Laura just a fragment ripped out like a heart, Derek breathing sand with half his brain gone into the ocean

_and_

Stiles reading in his mother’s lap, cradled in her legs. Stiles trying to be oh-so careful as he makes devilled eggs for the picnic, it’s his father’s birthday years ago (years now). Stiles on a bike going for a jump over a log and crashing headfirst into leaves, Scott (Scott already deployed thirty minutes ago in the Swift) laughing so hard he’s crying. Stiles in a lab with Kaiju blood up to his elbows, his leg bouncing as he tells Lydia that two plus two _does_ equal four, but that doesn’t mean a double event _will_ happen. 

Then together they remember meeting and it’s all origin story: excitable scientist needs a way to burn off extra energy, so his lab K-Science partner, the illustrious and uber-manipulative Lydia Martin, signs him up for sparring with the Jaeger pilot hopefuls, maybe he can learn some self-defense, maybe he can learn to control his limbs and his mouth at the same time, fucking _shocker_ that’d be, so he goes and gets his ass handed to him, but he lands a few hits himself; he goes back day after day when he isn’t busy wrangling Kaiju parts into a tank twice the size of his body and leaving blue fingerprints everywhere; he goes back day after day until Derek Hale, the angry ex-pilot, the one-time fighter, the fallen star who became a Jaeger mechanic after his tragic backstory happened, Derek Hale steps up and says, ‘Hit me.’

So Stiles does and they fight longer than Stiles has ever fought, he’s exhausted, but he won’t show it, he sees how Derek moves and he _sees_ how Derek moves and his body’s burning, exhausted. He doesn't stop.

Derek Hale steps up, lip split and says, ‘You and me.’

Stiles catches his breath, blows air on his wrists, replies, ‘You and me _what_.’ 

Derek rubs at his knuckles like his skin is already bandages. He says, ‘Drift.’ 

A thought like cobweb, something about Stiles’s face when he sees the Beacon in the hangar; a thought like smoke, something about Derek when he’s eating alone in the cafeteria, roll holding his place open in a book he’s only staring at.

And Stiles is in the present, thinking, I’m just a K-Science junkie, I’m just the guy who left the Bunsen burner on, _oh my God_ , the lab is gonna go up in flames and it’ll smell like burnt Kaiju _for fucking weeks_ , oh my God, Lydia’s gonna _completely bisect me_ —

And Derek is in the present next to him, in the head of the Alpha Beacon saying, “Stiles, _Stiles_ , it’s okay, we can do this. Look at me.”

_we're here we're here you and me you and me here right here you and me_

The computer tells them they’re stabilized, amazingly enough, they’re in synch and Stiles feels it, Derek in his skull, he’s in Derek’s skull, his hand twitches and there’s a ghost there, a hand closing around it to calm him, Derek in his head, “Let’s go.” His gaze is bright in his helmet and Stiles nods even though he never meant to be out in the thick of it, stepping out ( _invincible, vulnerable, we’re gonna be eaten, no, we’re gonna kick ass to hell and back_ ) of the concrete-steel-bunker-unbreakable Shatterdome to the water where Scott’s Jaeger, the Lupus Swift, is caught in a small tidal wave of Kaiju teeth and tail.

“Let’s go,” Stiles says, then he remembers his mom ( _how she looked in the summer_ ), remembers Laura ( _how she looked the first time in the Beacon_ ), how they looked, their eyes like Stiles and Derek, and he says without sound, Wish us luck.

He sees Derek’s mouth move with his. In synch. 

History will be history will be history.

No, they'll _make_ history.


End file.
